Forty Five
by Super Zero Resurrected
Summary: The next time I open my eyes, I want to be staring down the barrel of a forty five..." Rated for use of weaponry and character death.


**

* * *

Forty Five  
**  
Well, mina-san, It's literally 3:17 in the morning and is around the time when I do random fics and artwork. This one was inspired by boredom.  
  
This is a songfic to Shinedown's song, "45." I have been obsessed with this song ever since I heard it on the radio and finally, Silver Mouri told me to do a fic to it. The words are a bit incoherent, and the chorus is awesome, so I took the challenge. Here's the result, ready or not!  
  
Disclaimer: Super Zero Resurrected does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shinedown's "45", or is affiliated with them in any way.  
  
Warning: SLIGHT implied shounen-ai. Gotta look for it.  
  
Set in Ryou's POV.

* * *

Fresh tears stream down my face. Warm, bloodied hands hold the arms to which they're attached. Howling sobs wrack my slender body, shaking me with each breath. My usually bright brown eyes are now swollen and red from crying. White hair hangs limply in my face, shielding me from the casual passerby. It was gone.  
  
_He_ was gone.  
  
Everything I knew, everything I ever came to love, was gone. Just like that. It's funny how the most forgiving person, sometimes, can be so cruel as to take away the most cherished thing to you.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Send away for a priceless gift  
  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
  
Send away for a perfect world  
  
Once not simply so absurd**

****

Yami no Yugi. How could he? How could he have taken away the only thing that actually meant something to me? Merciless. Bastard. Painful, backstabbing bastard, is what he is.  
  
He stole the only thing that mattered most to me. He could stay. That wasn't fair. Hell, he even let Marik stay! Marik tried to kill innocent people! How could he....How could he?!  
  
How could he take away Mou Hitori no Boku?! Bakura!

__

_(flashback)_

__

_"Ryou..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...They're going to send me away, aren't they, Ryou?"  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"No. I'm not even worried about it anymore." Bakura looked up to the night skye and sighed. A small smile crept up on his face and he turned to his light. But his smile instantly faded as soon as he saw his light quietly sobbing with his head down. "Ryou..."  
  
"No! They can't take you!" Bakura's eyes widened, shocked at his hikari's sudden outburst. "They let Marik stay, so why can't you?! Why do he and Yami no Yugi get to stay?! It's not fair!" Soon, Ryou was clinging to Bakura's shirt, crying and muttering silent curses to Yami no Yugi. Bakura just stood there and stared down at Ryou with caring eyes. Neither moved an inch._

__

_(end flashback)_

**In these times of doing what you're told  
  
Keep these feelings, no one knows**

Bakura! Bakura, come back to me! I can't live without you! Don't you know that I'm dying inside? Where are you? Come back! Mou Hitori no Boku!  
  
_Bakura!!_

**Whatever happened  
  
To the young man's heart  
  
Swallowed by pain  
  
As he slowly fell apart**

The gun.  
  
Where's the gun? Why didn't I realize it before? Why didn't I see this exit sign flashing in my face? Was I so oblivious so as not to see the obvious? Have I become that blind? Has the banishment of Mou Hitori no Boku distracted me so much that I've looked this over?  
  
Well, no more.  
  
This is the last time that I'll ever have to relive my nightmares.

__

_(flashback)_

__

_Ryou was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He kept waking up in cold sweats, and in some cases, crying. Dreams of Bakura haunted him every night. Pleasant dreams that usually contained whispers and white sheets, and often left him red in the face. But once the realization kicked in that it was only a dream, the tears would flow. This was the routine every night._

_(end flashback)_

I finally came across my father's 45 after a few minutes of digging through the attic. I smiled. This is my way out. This is my ticket to happiness. All I have to do is pull the trigger.  
  
I lift it to my face,

**and I'm staring down the barrel of a 45**

My smile turns into a wild grin as I think of all the possible results of my decision today.

**Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45**

I close my eyes and ponder for a few moments. So, this is it, hn? This is how my life is going to end. I chuckle lightly at the whole situation. Mou Hitori no Boku was a "masochist" (just because he was a sadist, doesn't mean he liked to hurt himself!), and here I am, trying to kill myself. Although I think that there's another word for that. I just can't remember what it is.  
  
I keep my eyes closed just a little while longer. The next time I want to open them, I want to be staring down the barrel of the 45. (And then my suffering will end)

**Send the message to the unborn child  
  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
  
In a box, high up on the shelf  
  
Left for you, no one else**

I blindly put my hand behind me and cut my palm on a dagger of some sort. My, my, I must say, Father. You had excellent taste in weaponry. Or is this Bakura's? I can't tell. I have my eyes closed (remember?).  
  
I take a deep breath and let out a long sigh. This is finally going to happen. It won't be hurting me (dear Ra, no! Not at all!) It'll be hurting Yami no Yugi-tachi. Those heartless bastards. I think that the only one who deserve my gratefulness at all is Anzu (she never really did anything wrong to me. She even stayed by my bedside.). The others have all of my pity.

**There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
  
Whatever happened  
  
To the young man's heart  
  
Swallowed by pain  
  
As he slowly fell apart**

Finally, I open my eyes,

**and I'm staring down the barrel of a 45**

I gather myself and obtain, once again, my wild grin. This should be entertaining...

**Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45**

I take a breath and stick the gun to my forehead.  
  
...Five...

**Everyone's pointing their fingers**

...four...

**Always condemning me**

...three...

** Nobody knows what I believe**

...two...

** I believe!**

...one...

**And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45**

_Boom._

**__**

**

* * *

**

God bless the pistol who puts us out of our misery.

**Owari**


End file.
